ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
TakedaMiyuki
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Miyuki 'Character Last Name' Takeda 'IMVU Username' TakedaMiyuki 'Nickname (optional)' (( Some are called Tofu, Cabbage Squid, Monkey, Baka, Booboo, Fox, Oompa Loompa, etc etc... )) 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 6/18/194- AN 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' ((Amegakurian, Yonshigakurian, etc etc... )) 'Height' 4'10" 'Weight' 90lbs 'Blood Type' B 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' (Village) 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality & Behaviour' As impatient she is, Miyuki has a very low tolerance level, most likely due to the fact of waiting for everyone to catch up. She is calm and collected when certain events take place. However, she is not the average bubbly girl. She rather keeps things to herself then let it all out in the open. She is quite passionate with learning. If she could get her hands on a book, she would read it over and over again until she understands its true meaning. Mostly, she would sit by the elders of Signagakure and listen to their short stories and ways of life. A bit known around the village for being the “Mature one” of the group of children, she never really cared for such a title. Taking in every single detail of the village’s architecture and environment, she has grown a passion to drawing and writing about nearly everything that interests her. The only way her mother could ever know the true Miyuki is through her writings and art. She shows her silliness through her writings, her playfulness through her art. Only her closest friend was able to pull that part from her and reveal the fact that she was not just a loner. Nevertheless, she is quite the opposite of her mother face to face; Miyuki has a cold hearted side from being torn away from her father. Not getting the true “Parental Love”, she holds herself accountable for the separation. Even though she shows resentment, she carries the world on her shoulders. Seeing if there is someone in need, she would quietly with or without their permission, help them to her fullest abilities. She secretly enjoys the company of others. Analyzing their behaviors, what makes them happy, what makes them tick, she carefully takes note of it for her own leisure time. Yet she cannot be in such big crowds, it pulls her into her shell some more. Her silent demeanor is what most people notices at first. In certain cases, when she is with her close group of friends, she is known to be quite the jokester. Sarcastic. Loving in rare times, yet just the person most went to for advice. In most of the tasks and groups, she is involuntarily and sometimes voluntarily nominated as the leader. Not that she does want the position, she could care less. All she wants is to get the job done. 'Nindo (optional)' ((What does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of Yonshigakure do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) (("Dattebayo!!")) (("How troublesome..")) 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Takeda Clan 'Ninja Class ' Academy student 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' Fire 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. )) 'Weaknesses' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. )) 'Chakra colour' Black-ish Red 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' Your background information ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. Try to avoid being an orphan, as it will mean you might get less teaching or not be able to learn Clan/Family jutsu.)) ((Example Background from the Second Namikage: Inkroe of the Takeda Clan is the third of his name and thirteenth in his clan to be a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, raised in the second coming of the times of the Bloody Mist his academy training came at a cost to not only his own but his friends health. Inkroe was raised within the Takeda Clan Compound within the Village Hidden in the Mist, prevented from even leaving the compound until the age of five at which time he was taken to not only his Clan Dojo, but the Dojo of Miyamoto Musashi who was the resident Kensei within Kirigakure, he was trained for 12 hours each day until the age of eight in the art of swordfighting and Kenjutsu. His mother Infi Takeda was often his only friend in his young age, telling him everything he asked, providing him with all his needs and bandaging his wounds, despite her career as a Hunter Nin for Kirigakure and the careless and cruel outward persona she maintained, inside she was truely a caring person, whom Inkroe sought praise and acceptance of more then anyone, he in later life would model himself after her in all ways and even when his sister Lianshi was born his mother still spent as much time as she could with him, when she was not on missions or training herself. At the age of six his mother defeated a Swordsman of the Mist for the blade Nuibari, his father defeated another swordsman for the blade Shibuki and this lead to him learning of his Clans legacy and spawned one of his many life goals at the time: To wield a Sword of the Mist.)) 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.)) Category:Yonshigakure Member Category:Unapproved Category:Academy Student Category:Team Jinora